


White Fallen

by garylovesjohn



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Wins, F/M, Facials, Felching, Female Ejaculation, Fondling, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Monsters, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Orcs, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: Éowyn's life is saved by Gothmog after the Orcs win the Battle of Pelennor Fields.
Relationships: Éowyn/Gothmog (Third Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Minas Tirith Has a New King

**Author's Note:**

> From 2015.  
> Reposted due to demand.  
> Don't sub to me hoping for more Tolkien fics, I'm no longer part of the fandom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Éowyn has a rough awakening.

Carnage all around her, Éowyn's ears rang with the clamour of battle. Very few Men were left standing. No reinforcement would come and the Orcs were just too numerous. Their vast army covered the entirety of the field, besieging the white city. Just when her allies thought they might have a chance at gaining the upper hand, the Haradrims came.

In the chaos of battle, she had been separated from her comrades. Valiant and unwavering, she killed countless fiends and achieved a great victory against the Witch-King of Angmar. Unfortunately, this left her wounded and drained of her strength. Now laying besides the dead body of her uncle, her king, whom she defended bravely, her vision was clouding.

Amidst the cacophonous crowd, she suddenly heard a menacing, yet familiar growl, too close for comfort. Through half-lidded eyes, she saw him, the deformed Orc lieutenant she had previously struck down. He shuffled towards her in anger.

Disabled as she currently was, she barely managed to inch away from him in terror.

He was soon upon her, forcefully yanking at her hair : "This one is mine!" He smiled, looking at the frightened maiden.

Her arm was obviously broken and the Nazgûl had sapped the life force out of her. She would surely die soon if no one tended to her wounds.

He knew his kin would have already much on their hands after such a great battle. Even though they had won, they still suffered casualties and the injured were many. One thing was certain, he wanted to keep her around, such a strong and fearless soldier, a quality so rarely seen in a woman. She was his prize, his recompense for winning this war.

Éowyn tried fighting back, but with an incapacitated arm and no strength left, her attempts were rather pitiful and made the Orc chuckle as he dragged her away, ever so slowly, limping towards his troops gathering together again.

The battle was over. Everything faded to black.

○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○

Éowyn spent the next few days in a daze. She lost track of time, only having a few seconds of clarity before passing out over and over again. She felt numb and many times wondered if she was still alive. She couldn't tell where she lay in repose, her surroundings dark and blurry and her mind could not focus. A cruel nightmare with no end as shapeless figures danced before her eyes. Sounds, distant and harsh, ringing in her ears, but she could not identify them. Searing hands on her, grasping, pulling. Everything was spinning and there was nothing she could hold onto.

She felt as if ages had passed until, one day, she finally awoke to lucidity.

She heard muffled voices but could not make out the words spoken as if they were from a foreign language she had never heard the likes of before. Her blurred vision slowly adjusted to the dim light of the room. Judging from the architecture, this was Minas Tirith. Her heart fluttered with hope, perhaps the battle had not been lost after all. She had been rescued by her people and her life was saved.

Horrible memories of the fight reeled in her mind, they were as confusing as they were tormenting, but the one thing she remembered clearly was that Orc who had grabbed her before she succumbed to the darkness of oblivion. She attempted to rub her eyes, but soon realized only her right arm was available as the other had been bandaged in a cast.

Gently pressing her hand to it, she recalled the wraith's heavy flail shattering her shield, the shock alone had sundered her bone. She felt little pain, which instantly reassured her, her injury was healing well, this was a certitude. She felt rather invigorated even, she could easily take on the day.

Éowyn got up onto her feet and shivered as their soles came in contact with the cold stone ground. She wrapped her arms around herself, wearing nothing but a light robe, loosely tied to the front. Obviously she had been stripped of her clothes and armour so her wounds could be treated and she would rest more comfortably. She sighed as she approached the thin arrow slit in the wall to have a look outside.

The sun had set not too long ago, the cloudless sky was still dressed in warm colours, bathing the battlefield in a rich glow. She looked upon the troops busying themselves around the camps below. The smell of death and fire caught her nostrils as the breeze filtered through.

She spied many piles of burnt corpses, so many loss. Yet, something was wrong, she could hardly see in the diminishing light, but these were not Men. The crowd still on the fields, relishing their victory, those were Orcs. Her heart sank as panic gained her. The piles of charred bodies were her kin, straining her eyes, she even discerned horses amongst them.

Her blood ran cold. They had lost.

How was she still alive, she could not tell and it mattered not. She had been taken prisoner and may very well be the last survivor of the Rohirrims.

She turned around and bolted for the exit, her terrified self not even thinking of the dangers ahead or bothering to come up with a sound plan. She just wanted to be out and run away as far as possible.

As soon as she passed the door, two large Orcs grabbed her and she screamed at the top of her lungs. Thrashing around, kicking, biting, spitting, she did all in her power to free herself and cursed her broken bone.

They did lose grip on her for a short moment where she raced down the corridor, nearly tripping over her own feet, but they quickly caught her again.

As they spoke together in their own tongue, she finally understood why she could not discern the voices she had previously heard.

Now immobilized by two pairs of strong arms, she could only mumble insults at them which elicited some laughter on their part.

"You've made a fast recovery, didn't you? Someone wants to see you, woman!" The tallest of the two growled with amusement.

Éowyn's eyes widened as horrible scenarios of what might be coming next played in her head. Who would want to see her? Had one of her kin been taken prisoner too? Would she be tortured? Killed?

Her breath accelerated and she felt dizzy, her stomach tied in a knot, sick with panic. Trembling so violently she could barely move by her own accord, the pair forcefully dragged her through myriads of corridors and corners until they finally reached what were, without a doubt, kingly quarters.

They pushed her inside the room and she lost her footing, falling heavily on the floor as the door closed behind her.

When Éowyn lifted her head, she saw him. Her teeth clenched in anger as she stared with ice cold eyes upon the contorted features of the Orc lieutenant.

With furor, she instantly got back onto her shaky legs, balling up her functional hand into a fist as she charged him.

He laughed as he easily pushed her away and she stumbled backward only to sink to the ground once again.

"What do you want from me?" She spat as she tried to right herself back up without success. She eyed her surroundings quickly, there was an axe resting against the wall further away, but nothing she could grab quickly to fight.

She was in no shape to do so anyway. Even if she did manage to kill this monster, she could not confront the legions outside and there was no way she could get out of the city unseen. It was all clear to her now, he had saved her to kill her himself, make an example out of her. This was the only conclusion she could come to, although it made very little sense. She could not pretend she understood the ways of Orcs.

Seeing her apparent confusion, Gothmog simply smiled at her, "How about you show some gratitude that I saved you?" he growled as he unbuttoned his pants, pulling his manhood out. He was surprisingly apt for someone with only one functional arm.

Éowyn's stomach turned at the repulsive sight of his virility.

Utterly deformed, the mongrel appendage still stood erect and swollen, already dripping with need. Small, cutaneous lumps textured every inch of its great length and the base was particularly tumescent, like a bulging knot. It was so large already, yet the affliction amplified its size to inflated proportions and twisted its shape to monstrous appearance. If Orcs somewhat looked like Men, this specimen was as far as can be and his member was no exception. It was entirely unnatural. It twitched in eagerness as the lieutenant beckoned her closer.

Of course, executing her would not be enough, she instantly thought, he would have to humiliate her as well, "I will not pleasure you, filth!" She spat in anger and disgust.

Gothmog chuckled darkly, "Oh you will, whether you like it or not. I'm giving you a choice : either you come over here on your own and be a good girl or I'll have to walk up to you, and I swear you will regret it!" He growled menacingly.

Éowyn stared in disbelief, unable to take her eyes away from his erection. She would have to touch it, she would have to endure the vileness of it. Should she comply to his demands or suffer in the name of pride? This seemed like an obvious choice, yet she found it difficult to make a decision.

She took a deep breath, swallowing her disgust, and inched towards him, shuffling on the floor. Her legs would not let her stand up for now, she knew it. Thus she'd rather stay down than to fail pitifully at getting back on her feet before him.

Her face as impassive as she could muster, she had no intention of showing him any signs of weakness or even make her revulsion apparent to him. She would do as he ordered, brave this ordeal, and meet her subsequent death with courage and valour. No point in enduring more pain if the result would be the same in the end. There was nothing this abhorrent monster could do that would break her. No matter how deformed and vile he was, she was not afraid.

Now closer to him, with his member nearly on her face, she could feel the heat radiating from it. She shivered, unable to hold back a wince she prayed the fiend failed to notice. It looked nothing short of virulent and she dearly hoped whatever afflicted him was not contagious.

"What are you waiting for?" He grunted, half-amused, as he looked down upon her.

Éowyn took many deep breaths, trying to gather her resolve. At least, she remarked, he did not smell bad. Unlike most Orcs, who were as malodorous as can be, this one seemed clean, oddly enough. Yet, it did very little to reassure her, his deformities were far more repulsive than filth. She grabbed him at the base, she would have fared better with both her hands to fully grasp his largeness, but she did her best. She figured the faster she'd get this over with, the better.

She stroked him firmly and steadily, the lumps shifting in her palm as thick skin moved over them. It was entirely unpleasant. She tried not to look at it, but found this rather difficult as if a morbid curiosity forced her to stare.

Gothmog soon replaced her hand on his shaft with his own, giving her face a few playful slaps with his hard flesh. She attempted to swat him away in a disgusted grunt which only made him smirk, "Don't think you'll get very far using only this tiny hand." The Orc chuckled at her as he patted her blonde head.

"You will not make me do this!" She hissed, glaring straight into his bicoloured eyes.

"Now now, don't fuss. You were doing so well. Why don't you show me just how courageous you are?" He cooed, rubbing the tip of his shaft onto her lips, smearing them with precome.

If look could kill, he would have been struck dead by her eyes this very instant.

Yet, glowering in defiance is all she could do as she obeyed and took the wet tip into her mouth. This was wholly sickening. Although she was thankful he was rather clean and the taste of him was faint, she gagged as she felt the lumps on her tongue. The texture was as strange as it was revolting. She pulled away, heaving and coughing.

The lieutenant laughed, "Surely you can do better."

She wiped her mouth and cussed, wishing she could punch him. The memory of her fist connecting to his face during the great battle rushed back to her and felt absolutely satisfying. Much to her dismay, she realized she did not give a very strong image of herself in this moment, unlike that day when they fought. Straightening her back, she swallowed hard and tried again. She defeated much worse than him. It wasn't a disgusting, crippled Orc that was going to make her give up.

Her hand massaging and stroking the massive length as she licked and suckled the head. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes, to simply ignore him, but he was staring down at her and she felt compelled to look right back at him. To defy him. She wanted him to see she would not falter, that she was not afraid.

Éowyn could not take much of the large member into her mouth. She felt thankful that he did not force her down onto him. He let do as she wanted, only holding onto her hair with his one hand to keep it away from her face as she pleasured him. Had he been a Man, she would have probably found this rather thoughtful. She couldn't help moaning, unsure why, as she busied herself. She became more and more aroused despite her disgust.

Gothmog grunted, the maiden was as good as she was determined, he particularly loved the burning hatred in her eyes. He knew she was repulsed by him, still she had the courage to devote herself and she was smart enough to be obedient. He knew he would thoroughly enjoy taking her and, as long as she did not protest, he would make sure she loved every second of it as well. Nothing would be more delightful than to make this fearless woman quiver in bliss from being mated by an Orc, "Spill anything and I'll have you lap it up from the floor." He growled as he felt his peak approaching.

Éowyn's stomach dropped, still she tried to brace herself for what was coming next. She made sure it would not shoot directly at the back of her throat and make her choke. She knew it would be disgusting, she already wasn't overly fond of it when Men did this. She focused her mind on her task, at least this deformed abomination would be out of her mouth soon.

It's nearly over, she kept repeating to herself internally as she put more efforts into pleasuring him, hoping to be finished as fast as possible. She stroked him vigorously, rubbing him all over as she twirled her tongue around the swollen glans, licking and sucking with more fervour than she ever did with any lover before.

The lieutenant purred at her devotion, dearly hoping she would be around long enough for her arm to heal. She was already amazing with just one hand, he knew she would send him to heaven with both. Not to mention the prospect of her eventually enjoying doing this. The idea alone aroused him greatly.

Soon enough, she felt him throb hard into her palm, between her lips, as he came in a rasp sigh. There was so much, this took her by surprise, the sheer quantity of liquid gushing into her mouth. She swallowed as fast as possible, nearly choking, but she managed to drink everything down. She truly did not want to be forced to lap anything from the dirty ground like an animal.

Gothmog ejaculated copiously and for so long, he chuckled as he saw the appalled look upon her face. This was his guilty pleasure, witnessing the reaction of women who had never experienced Orcs before. This is why he always made sure to have the compliant ones use their mouth on him first. So far, all had failed to swallow everything he had to give. They would choke and gag and be sick. He always found it rather amusing to see them fail so miserably, be so disgusted by the abundance of seed.

However, as he was finally drained of every last drop of his pleasure, he pulled away from Éowyn to see she had not made any mess. He beamed, truly this woman was something else. He caressed her face gently as he praised her performance.

She remained motionless, yet never broke eye contact. The pungent, sour taste still on her tongue, she kept swallowing in hopes that it would go away.

The Orc then took his heavy shirt off and she could only stare in horror at how twisted his body was by this strange disease. It covered most of his chest and his entire left side was plagued by lumps and swells. Her eyes grew wider, almost hypnotized by the strangeness of him. So unspeakably repulsive.

Gothmog grabbed her light garment and pulled it off of her, careful not to hurt her broken arm. She instantly tried to cover her nudity, feeling all the more vulnerable.

It was obvious he wasn't done with her yet and wanted much more.

He had her lay down on her back onto the bed, marvelling at her pale curves. Her legs and rump finely toned by years of horseback riding. He loved a strong woman. He knelt before her and stuck both his shirt and her own robe underneath her lower back to lift her a bit. That way he would not have to hold her hips and feel less strain on his crippled leg.

Being so close now, he could smell she had already become quite aroused. Still he wanted her to be all the more impassioned before entering her. He wanted her practically begging for it. He knew she never would, but he'd still enjoy tormenting her. He began by licking at her pale bosom, round and humble, he found her soft skin absolutely delicious.

Éowyn made no noise nor did she move as she tried her best to ignore the Orc's hot tongue upon her. Unfortunately, she was too sensitive, she found it impossible to do so.

He busied his mouth upon one of her breasts while his hand took care of the other. Her nipples hardened under his surprisingly gentle touch. He spent a long moment caring for her chest, covering it in licks and kisses as she felt his sharp claws and teeth leave soft, pleasurable scratches upon her skin. For such a monster, he was incredibly tender and loving.

The Orc trailed his tongue down to her stomach, dipping it into her navel on the way as he slowly descended between her legs. As soon as his mouth was upon her intimacy, she pressed her hand to her lips to suppress a gasp that dared pass them. She knew he was purposely trying to make her feel good. This was just another sick and twisted way of torturing her.

Gothmog lapped ravenously at her folds, suckling her labia between his scarred lips, pressing his tongue deep inside of her and using his hand to accentuate her pleasure even further. He knew how to make ladies melt, a talent he'd always been proud of.

Sure enough, she came almost instantly, even he was a bit surprised by the suddenness of it.

Éowyn herself was taken aback by how easily he managed to arouse her, she had never expected this disgusting creature to know anything about satisfying a woman, yet he greatly defied her expectations.

He inserted two fingers inside of her as she was still in spasms, his thumb gently rubbing upon her rear. The juices flowing out made her particularly slippery and he pressed it inside without much effort.

She groaned into her palm as both her holes were being invaded by large, calloused fingers. The Orc's tongue still lapping heavily between her legs and she felt yet another orgasm threatening to take over her body. She squirmed helplessly on the bed as all of her muscles contracted, she did her best to suppress her pleasure, but soon climax overwhelmed her again and she cried out into her hand, breathing heavily. She was left trembling and gasping for air. She had never came twice in such a short time.

The Orc took both his fingers out of her sex, to be replaced by his large tongue, and pressed them into her rear instead.

She let out a long wail, it felt painful at first, but her body quickly relaxed to allow the intrusion and she felt all the more aroused. No one had ever gone so far with her. This was not something she had wanted to experience, but it was now obvious the Orc was determined to force her out of her comfort zone.

Maybe she should defy him and start struggling, she thought. After all, it was downright shameful to be satisfied by such a disgusting monster. To accept this pleasure without a fight, to let him do as he pleased, it was absolutely wrong. She swallowed hard, looking at him between her legs, visibly enjoying what he was doing. His fingers moved inside her rear, stretching her, as his tongue squirmed just as deep in the front. She moaned.

No, she didn't want to struggle. She probably couldn't even if she tried. Her whole body was burning up with pleasure. She didn't have many lovers before, but none could compare to this Orc. He was amazingly talented, as revolting as he was, he worshipped her body far beyond any expectation.

Still, Éowyn tried to remain focused. Despite how good it felt, admitting her enjoyment would be the ultimate shame. She bit her lips and did her best not to make any sound, but she couldn't help the occasional moans from coming up her throat.

Gothmog had become rougher, moving his fingers back and forth into her as he licked and kissed hungrily at her sensitivity.

She could hardly believe it, but she was about to come again.

He knew this, he could feel her body clenching around his knuckles, feel her womanhood throb against his mouth.

She muffled a long cry in her palm as her whole being quivered in pleasure once more.

Her body went limp as heavy, trembling pants left her. She was already spent and they hadn't even started yet. The lieutenant smiled, perhaps he was a bit overzealous, but at least he was certain she would not be able to say she hadn't enjoyed herself. The woman would probably be too tired to fight back now, she was his and he could do as he pleased with her lovely figure.

Getting back up with a slight struggle, Gothmog licked his lips at the sight of her, laying there helplessly, dazed with lust, with sweat shining on her curves. He shuffled between her thighs, spreading her legs further apart, as he rubbed the irregular tip of his shaft onto her sex.

Despite her current state, Éowyn still found the will to lift her head and hold the Orc's enamoured gaze, trying to keep hers as cold as possible.

He chuckled, making her doubt she truly looked as strong as she'd hoped in this moment.

Slowly, he inserted himself inside of her. Wet as she was, it slid with ease, as if her body was eagerly sucking him in. Particularly tight, Gothmog was surprised to see his whole length fit within. She seemed so small compared to him. Even the bulbous knot successfully entered her and she moaned, pressing her only hand available to his deformed hip, vainly trying to push him away. She just held onto him this way as he started moving, her nails digging into his irregular flesh. She groaned, this felt good, amazingly so. Never before had she been so entirely full.

Crippled as he was, he certainly did not lack strength, which surprised and consterned her. Rocked hard against his hideous body, her pale breasts bounced as the intensity of his trusts alone drove her crazy. Yet, it was much worse, the lumps and texture of his shaft felt so intense within her. Its abnormal shape and angle, combined with the sheer force of his pounding, left her breathless. The massive girth at the base stretched her to her very limit.

Too much, it was too much.

It rubbed so hard inside of her, hit her so deep, try as she may, she was unable to deny her pleasure. Even staring upon the Orc's grotesque features failed to repulse her now. She bit her lips in a long grunt of intense delight as she came hard, juices gushing out of her, soaking the garments below.

Gothmog laughed at the sight, pleased to see just how much she was enjoying herself. He trailed his crooked fingers on his wet stomach, dripping in cyprine, before licking them eagerly, tasting the sweetness of her orgasm.

She was lost in daze, not even able to hate how good it felt.

He just kept going, indefatigable, trusting his horror of pulsating flesh into her mercilessly. There truly was nothing more satisfying than to make women enjoy being defiled. Despair and pain is all they expected, however if they felt bliss, they resented themselves for it. It was much easier to incapacitate someone with intense pleasure rather than to rely on force to stop their struggling. He knew this all too well, having only one functional arm at his disposal. Rendering a victim unable to protest simply because their body was taken by climax was the best way for easy indulgence without much fussing.

Éowyn had no strength left. He had already drained her completely using only his mouth, the actual intercourse was too much. This monster didn't need one woman, he needed many, he had enough stamina to satisfy plenty of company. Still, it felt amazing, despite her tiredness, her body just craved more, her legs spread as wide as she could, begging to be ravaged endlessly.

With just one hand, he still managed to give her plenty of caresses, massaging her breasts, gently trailing his claws on her stomach. Then he would roll his thumb upon her clitoris, bringing her close to the edge before stopping. He agonized her this way, to the point where she would become so aroused the mere shockwave his thrusts sent through her body every time he pushed so deep inside of her would make her come.

She lost track of time, nothing else mattered anymore, she almost forgot who she was. Only this absolute bliss was important now. She no longer cared if he was the most repulsive Orc she ever had the misfortune to lay eyes upon. She would never find anyone to satisfy her like so. As horrible as it was, she had to admit it was the gross deformities plaguing his member that made it all the more pleasurable.

Gothmog increased his pace and force as he grunted with each shove. He rubbed his hand vigorously between her legs, determined to make her climax as he did.

Éowyn wondered if her body would even manage to do so after going through so much. At least now the Orc was nearly done, her ordeal was close to its finality. Despite how tired she was, she came hard, spilling herself upon the sheets as the Orc did against her cervix. There was just as much as when she took him inside her mouth, perhaps more. She felt her womb filling up and swell with hot seed.

Gothmog panted as he orgasmed for over a full minute in thick spurts. The bulging knot of his shaft effectively trapping every drops inside of the poor woman.

Éowyn felt uncomfortably full, but at least it was over now. She sighed in relief, happy to still be unscathed, despite knowing what would likely happen to her next. At least she would not have to live with the shame of having enjoyed being bred by an Orc.

She winced as he started moving again, thinking he was going to finally pull out, but no, he just kept going.

She couldn't help looking at him, bewildered and horrified.

He wouldn't stop.

He took her even harder than before and she could no longer breathe. This was a nightmare. Pleasure became torture and she felt way too full and sore. Gasping and moaning, she trashed underneath him, lacking the strength to move away, especially with her arm in a cast, there wasn't much she could do. She was entirely at his mercy and it took all of her willpower not to start begging for him to cease.

His body slapped wetly against hers as she was shaken violently. She had become too sensitive from his relentless mating, the intense friction of his lumps felt unbearable. Her body remained clenched tightly around him as she was unable to ease up again.

Gothmog noticed he was pushing her beyond her limit, he reached his peak quickly without forcing her to finish with him again. His body still providing plenty of sperm.

Éowyn felt as if her stomach was about to burst. She was already too full and still the Orc gave her more. Her abdomen swelled as she let out a pitiful wail. She came despite her discomfort, feeling him throb so hard within her, even the pain of being filled up felt blissful and repulsive. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets and she kept moaning shamelessly.

When Gothmog finally pulled out of her, an unspeakable amount of semen gushed forth, yet she still felt stuffed as her womb seemed to hold most of it in.

"Tired yet?" He chuckled darkly as Éowyn simply laid on the bed, panting as if she could never get enough air into her lungs. Her wet breasts heaved mesmerizingly and he just stood there marvelling at her for a moment.

Quite a bit of energy remained in the lieutenant and he was still hard. He doubted she could take much more, but she was still conscious after all. He definitely wanted to take her until she was out cold. Only then would he judge that she's had enough.

The maiden had been out for the better part of three days. He's had plenty of time to think of what he'd like to do to her, had been so impatient for her to finally awaken from her tormented slumber.

Withholding his lust since the first time he ever saw her, since the day he fought her and witnessed her victory over his superior officer. Had she not been wounded and afflicted with the Black Breath, he would have undressed her and raped her right there in the grass amongst the fallen.

So fierce, so beautiful. A delicious treat sent just for him. How lucky had he been to stumble upon the only enemy woman on the battlefield.

There were plenty of females amongst the Orcs and even the Easterlings who fought alongside them. However, the blonde Rohirrim was different and the fact that she had been fighting on the adversary's side made her all the more desirable.

Gothmog smiled, wondering if she would beg if he took her once more. He couldn't decide whether he would like for her to be supplicating or not. It would be amusing to see her will broken, but a part of him definitely wanted her to remain strong.

He gently put his hand back between her legs, toying with her rear again.

Éowyn grimaced as he slid his fingers in effortlessly. She looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes and saw he was still proudly erect and vigorous.

She simply gave up, laying listless on the soft sheets.

A strange calm gained her, but perhaps it was just fatigue. She let him do as he pleased, caring not if there would be no end to their mating. If what he was waiting for was for her to beg, this would not happen. She knew what he wanted next and it no longer mattered.

As the Orc pulled his large fingers out of her bottom and positioned himself again between her thighs, Éowyn breathed deep.

He pressed his member firmly against her rear until her body gave in and allowed him inside.

She winced, she could feel every knot, every bump, every lump, as he pushed deep within her, inch by inch. The swollen base did not fit, so he stopped as soon as he felt any resistance.

He knew she would feel pain and discomfort at first, but this would be short lived, yet he did not want to injure her. He was already agreeably surprised to see such a small body being able to take him this way.

He purred as he started moving, ever so slowly, watching her face carefully for any signs of ache. He barely found any upon her features.

Despite her initial unease, she quickly regained her composure and stared at him with furrowed brows in a sudden recovery of what very little energy she had left. She refused to just lay there as if defeated. Tired as she was, she did her best to lift herself a bit.

He chuckled, truly her will was unbreakable. He accelerated his pace as her body relaxed around him.

Éowyn grunted, now this was definitely the last thing she wanted to feel good from, and yet she did. Her body burned with intense pleasure as he sodomized her hard and deep. It was made all the more blissful from the oddity of his member.

She cussed under her breath. How could something so deformed and vile ever feel good? It was already astonishing that he could use it, even more so that he was seemingly untireable. Her behind was stretched relentlessly by his hard thrusts, her body swaying rhythmically. She was absolutely astounded as to how much endurance he had. After such a lengthy session, he still managed to be unwavering, keeping a hard, steady pace, barely breaking a sweat. Truly, this Orc was in good shape despite his affliction. She feared nothing would stop him.

Being penetrated in such way felt wrong, yet she couldn't shake the pleasure overtaking her. This primal desire ignited within her. Never had she thought she would actually submit to this in her entire life. Had never imagined it would be this good. She almost wanted to encourage him now, to taunt the beast, but she bit her lips and suppressed a moan, glaring at him with all the hatred she could muster.

That was more than enough to inspire him. He shifted a bit and the slight change of angle allowed him to press himself even deeper within her, using his weight to pound her rear mercilessly.

She groaned in pleasure as he took her like an animal in heat. She should have been fighting back, but she couldn't. This hideous monster was just too good at this. She wondered if this wasn't what Orcs truly excelled at, more so than killing and destroying.

Without even noticing, she had wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to take her harder, deeper. She was dripping wet and her body was still leaking the overabundance of semen he had spilled within her. It gushed out in wet squelches whenever his hard shaft would hit deep within her guts. This constant flow of bodily fluid made the experience all the more delightful as her behind was constantly lubricated.

She tensed gradually, the pleasure became so intense. As much as she enjoyed it, she still tried to deny her climax, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to.

As Gothmog himself was nearing his peak, he took her even harder, the sheer force of his shoves leaving her gasping for breath.

Her body had been so roughed up already and she was so wet, his incredible strength finally managed to push the large knot at the base of his shaft within her bottom.

She screamed as she felt stretched to her very limit and came instantly, without warning, so hard that she momentarily blacked out.

The Orc, surprised at the sudden feeling of being entirely enveloped by her warm tightness, also came in a long growl. Emptying himself once more, just as abundant as before, filling her intestines up to the brim. This time, he was truly drained, although he wanted nothing more than to continue, he knew his body needed some rest.

He had managed to knock her out at long last and made the pleasant discovery she particularly enjoyed this kind of mating. He smiled as he moved away from her, limp and spent, his seed spilling out of her ravaged rump onto the floor below.

When Éowyn finally came around, she saw the lieutenant standing before her, adjusting himself back into his pants. She was exhausted and only wanted to sleep, but she knew this was actually the end for her now. She sat up with a wince as she suddenly realized just how sore their coupling had left her.

As the Orc grabbed the nearby axe, she stood despite her shaky legs and looked at him defiantly, "You've had your pleasure now, fiend. Let me die quickly."

Gothmog stared at her without reaction for a few seconds before chuckling, "You think I bothered my grunts to save your life only to take it from you?" He motioned towards the bed behind her, "Stay here, get some rest. We'll talk later." He turned around and shuffled outside.

Éowyn sank to the ground in disbelief. Either he planned to torture her or to rape her some more, she couldn't tell. She knew she was surrounded by Orcs and there was no escape, especially not with a broken arm. She could not just rush outside naked and try to take down as many of the monsters as she could.

She had lost everything, she should have died along with Angmar, yet fate seemed to have given her a second chance, as cruel and twisted as it was.

She crawled onto the mattress, avoiding the bottom part left completely soaked by their mating. She wrapped herself in the warm and soft sheets, appreciating the comfort. She soon fell asleep despite the incessant noise of the soldiers outside the room. She was too tired to think and dearly hoped she would not wake up.


	2. Bed, Bath & Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Gothmog and Éowyn take a bath.

Éowyn awoke again in a startle, sitting up instantly in the large bed.

"Awake already? You barely slept for two hours."

Her nervous eyes shot up to the Orc lieutenant standing by the door, nibbling on a bit of cooked chicken, "I brought you some food." He purred as he motioned towards the bedside table, "It's frugal, but considering you've barely eaten anything in three days, it's best you go easy. Can't have you chowing down steak just yet. But I can give you some Orc meat, if you'd like." He smirked as he winked slyly at the blonde maiden.

Éowyn grimaced in disgust at his words as she eyed the platter left at her intention. She was not particularly hungry, especially not after what had happened. As Gothmog approached slowly, she recoiled a bit, hiding her nudity behind the bedsheets, certain he would force her again, "You do not scare me, fiend!

"I know, I know." He chuckled "You are fearless and courageous. Such a strong woman." and cooed while trailing a clawed finger upon her chin.

"There's nothing you can do to break me!" She hissed as she pulled away, doing her best to appear intimidating despite her nakedness. She subtly fumbled underneath the pillows, hoping to find a dagger hidden somewhere, but she was out of luck.

Such behaviour only elicited more laughter from the Orc, "You think it wise to taunt me so?

"I should have cut your ugly head clean off your shoulders!" She spat in anger while the lieutenant was nearly upon her.

"Now now, are you trying to seduce me?" He purred as he sat next to Éowyn who did her best not to give in to fear and move away from her captor. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

"I have to admit, it's working." Smiling, he came even closer, licking his fingers now that he was finished eating, "I don't believe we have been formally introduced. My name is Gothmog, Lieutenant of Morgul." He extended his good hand, beckoning her to shake it.

Éowyn scoffed sourly, "I never knew Orcs shook hands." She paused, hesitating for a moment before firmly grasping it, "Éowyn... Shieldmaiden of Rohan." That was absolutely bizarre, especially considering they were having sex like animals merely a few hours ago. Why did he even care to know her name? Why did she even bother to tell him?

Gothmog grumbled, "Fifteen years stationed at the Morannon, dealing with Gondorians, you're bound to pick up some Men habits whether you like it or not. Please, eat." He handled her the plate of food, leaving it upon her lap as he shifted on the mattress.

Éowyn shrugged slightly, but still forced herself to nibble on a few grapes and some bread. She found that her appetite came back slowly and, before she knew it, she had finished the whole thing.

The lieutenant simply laid by her side peacefully, keeping a watchful eye upon her, "I love your hair, reminds me of all the gold where my grandfather lives. It's making me nostalgic." He purred as he idly caressed her blonde locks, his fingers gently undoing the many knots, "But you need a brush, I think." The Orc said as he rose back up with a slight struggle. He truly didn't want her to look unkempt. What made women so charming is how they took care of themselves. Many long years being close to humans had left him rather fond of their pretty females.

Éowyn sighed, "What I need are some clothes." Although she wanted to ask for a sword and a set or armour, she knew it'd be wiser to keep her demands to the bare minimum.

"I'd rather have you naked." Gothmog sneered before curtsying, "But anything you want, beautiful."

The maiden crossed her arms, feeling like he was mocking her.

He then limped out the door and she heard muffled voices for a short moment.

He soon came back and stretched himself in a low growl, "Might take awhile before they find everything." He shuffled close to her again, "In the meantime, I was just about to have a bath before you woke up. If you'd like to join me and get yourself cleaned a little." Gothmog caressed her face.

Éowyn froze for a moment. A bath? After all she had endured, the invitation was particularly tempting. She swallowed hard, not so keen on having to be in the tub with an Orc, but she knew it would be her only chance. Thus she nodded and the lieutenant beckoned her to follow him. She tried bringing the bedsheet along to cover herself, which only amused him.

"There's nothing I haven't seen in great details yet." He purred as he grabbed her by the waist, kissing her neck tenderly before hauling her up onto his shoulder with just one arm, careful not to injure her broken bone.

She tried struggling a bit as the Orc carried her away to an adjacent, candlelit room, but he held her firmly. She was unceremoniously dumped into a large tub of hot water and cussed as Gothmog laughed at her while taking off his clothes.

Éowyn righted herself, appreciating the warmth for a moment, before averting her gaze when she noticed the naked lieutenant. She did her best not to stare, but still couldn't help catching subtle glimpses of him from the corner of her eyes. She had only seen half of him bared when he took her. Now without his pants, she could see this horrible affliction that plagued him extended all the way down to his left knee.

Shifting uncomfortably as the Orc got in the bath with her, she spotted a sponge and some soap by the side and grabbed both, "I suppose bathing is another habit you've picked up from the Men of Gondor?" Éowyn spoke, unimpressed, as she rubbed her pale skin. The cleanliness felt heavenly. After an arduous battle, three days of unconsciousness, and such intense mating, a long bath was all that she desired.

The Orc chuckled as he splashed a bit of water towards her, "I just love how you pretend all Men are clean. I've encountered plenty who probably bathed less often than my father. I don't like being filthy and I can't afford to be. Too many creases and folds, wouldn't want to get an infection." Gothmog smirked as he trailed his good hand over his numerous lumps.

Éowyn grimaced uncomfortably, "I thought this was the actual infection."

This only amused the Orc even more, "No, my dear, this is the result of poisoning."

"Poisoning?" She inquired with a raised brow. She had seen people suffering from poison before, it didn't deform them like such. They usually changed colour and died while frothing at the mouth and bleeding from their eyes.

Gothmog nodded as he wiggled the only two mobile fingers of his melted hand, "Yes, by Morgul bats. They have a toxin in their saliva, we use it to poison our arrows and blades. They're even domesticated and bred for war sometimes, but it's mostly common up in the north. The venom kills anybody rather quickly, but we Orcs are impervious to a lot of things. The Morgul toxin just made me prettier." He winked at the maiden who instantly seemed a bit uneasy.

She was happy to learn this gruesome abomination was at least not contagious. The fact that he was clean also reassured her greatly.

"Will you ever hand me the soap or are you planning on washing me yourself?" Gothmog smiled as he extended his hand to her. Éowyn placed the bar into his palm with an offended huff.

He feigned disappointment a bit before chuckling and trailing his clawed toes upon her skin.

"I am not your servant." She grumbled before swatting his foot away. Again, she had a hard time not staring while the Orc thoroughly cleaned himself.

They sat together for a moment, soaking in the hot water.

The maiden looked at her surroundings in the dim candlelight. All they needed now were rose petals everywhere and it would have been truly romantic. She swallowed hard, trying to chase such thoughts from her mind as she glanced around. Minas Tirith was absolutely beautiful inside and outside. What a shame it would now be inhabited by Orcs.

"Come here, beautiful." Gothmog purred as he beckoned the woman closer.

Éowyn was slightly startled by his words, but obeyed despite herself. He had this way of talking to her and, after what she had experienced with him, she was almost eager for him to touch her again. He had this certain charm despite his repulsive appearance. She just couldn't quite figure out what made her attracted to him. Perhaps it was simply the whole mystery of it that was so enticing. How could such a monster be a good lover? He greatly surpassed any of her previous partners. He was even more charming and sweet than most Men.

The Orc embraced her, wrapping his crippled arm around her waist as he held her body closely. His good hand quickly found its way between her legs, caressing her tenderly, while he buried his face between her breasts. It wasn't long before the maiden began to squirm in pleasure against him. He purred happily, lifting her up a bit to press his mouth to her sex.

Éowyn gasped and she quickly spread her legs some more, rubbing intently against the Orc's lips as his tongue penetrated her. Her fingers intertwined in his coarse hair, feeling swollen lumps on his scalp. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore his appearance, ignore what he was. However, she quickly realized the fact that he was such a terrifying creature was what made her so aroused. The thought that a strange, deformed beast could satisfy her more than any Man.

She should have been ashamed of herself, yet this only increased her lust. It didn't take much for her to reach her peak and she voiced her pleasure shamelessly. The Orc working his thick fingers in and out of her hard and fast while his tongue teased her sweet spot.

Éowyn collapsed back into the tub, splashing plenty of water onto the stone ground. Her whole body trembled in elation. She looked upon the lieutenant who licked his lips and hand with delight.

"The best dessert anyone could wish for." He smiled before moving over her. His soft breath upon her skin covered it in goosebumps as he nuzzled her gently, "You'll have to help me a bit here." Gothmog smirked while placing his meaty erection onto her chest. Its weight and warmth felt so pleasant upon her. He grabbed one of her breasts firmly, pressing it against his member.

She soon understood what he wanted and used her hand to do the same with the other one. Although this was her incapacitated arm, she felt no pain holding it like this.

The lieutenant did inquire about her comfort and she reassured him she would be alright.

Pleasantly squeezed, the Orc started moving, enjoying her lovely bust, gently brushing her pink nipple with his clawed thumb.

Éowyn whimpered softly, blushing a little. This big monster really knew how to have a good time with her body. She held his lustful gaze, but there was no more defiance in her eyes. Slowly, she lowered her free hand between her legs and bit her lower lip, still so sensitive after he had pleasured her.

Rutting intensely between her small, pale breasts, the lieutenant grunted more and more. He soon came hard and Éowyn let out a surprised yelp as her face was instantly drenched by his abundant ejaculation. The impressive pressure making the slimy liquid splatter everywhere.

She felt him throb rhythmically upon her chest, still holding him firmly snugged in her bosom. She couldn't help opening her mouth, sticking her tongue out to catch the seemingly endless stream of semen coming from his deformed shaft. She moaned, rubbing between her folds, working her fingers inside. She climaxed just as the Orc was done dousing her.

Laying back onto her in the water, both panted in unison.

Gothmog sighed happily as he washed her face a bit, "Sorry, I made a mess." He chuckled before pressing his lips to hers.

Éowyn was surprised by the approach, but soon returned his affection. She melted as he deepened the kiss, his talented tongue caressing hers. She touched his deformed ear and he purred in her mouth.

What a strange creature, she thought. He was neither beast nor Man, but seemingly a mix of both. She had never known any Orcs personally, had only heard of the ravages they could do, of how fearsome they were on the battlefield. Plenty of women had been forced by the monsters and were utterly ruined. Often unable to carry on afterwards, especially since Men would shun those who had been defiled, they would take their own life to avoid such shame.

Éowyn frowned a bit, somewhat uncomfortable now. She had lain with one of them almost willingly. She desired him. However, he had not brutalized her. Perhaps he was a case of exception. The situation itself was rather unusual. Never before had she heard of an Orc saving a stranger's life. Nothing but horrors were reported when it came to their deeds. She began to wonder if they were truly as bad as they were made out to be.

As the water slowly turned lukewarm, the pair dried themselves and returned to the bedroom.

"How long do you plan on keeping me prisoner?" Éowyn hissed, clutching her towel tightly as she sat on the large bed. She was not particularly proud of herself after having let this brute take advantage of her so easily. She couldn't just forget her predicament, her fallen allies. The last thing she wanted was to remain a slave here. No matter how good this Orc treated her, she'd rather be free.

Gothmog shrugged slightly at her question, "You're not a prisoner, you're a guest."

"So you're telling me I can walk out of here whenever I want?

"Well, maybe a bit of a forced guest, then. Why would you want to leave? You're wounded and you've got nowhere to go." He raised an eyebrow as he dressed himself again.

The maiden frowned at his words, fighting the sadness that grew inside of her. She would not be held here against her will, "I'm the last one, am I not? Why did you have to save me?" She choked back a sob, wiping her eyes in anger. So much for trying to appear strong before him.

Éowyn cussed, she couldn't break, not now, not ever. Still, her thoughts went to her uncle, her brother, all who had perished. Tears fell upon her white cheeks and she hid her face in shame.

The Orc came to sit by her side, wrapping his good arm around her shoulders, trying to give her some comfort, "I saved you because you are strong and beautiful. You killed my superior officer, which is no small feat." He chuckled, recalling how the fearless woman bravely stood against the Witch-King of Angmar, he continued, "You're surely not the last one. Many of the horsemen retreated after the city fell. We didn't pursue. They probably found refuge somewhere. Whether or not we'll be sent to finish them off remains to be seen."

Éowyn sniffled as she tried to compose herself, breathing deeply. If what the Orc said was true. If they had let the fleeing Rohirrim live. There was a chance for her brother to still be alive. Should she ever leave this place, there was a chance that she may be reunited with her kin someday. Still, she was slightly puzzled that the monsters didn't finish the job and actually let some Men survive, "Is the war over yet? Why are your armies still stationed here?"

"We're awaiting orders from Mordor. You killed my superior so everything is up to me now. I thought it would be best for my soldiers to get some rest. We have many wounded to treat. That way we'll be in great shape for the next assault, if there ever is one. Things are awfully quiet. I can't pretend it's normal and that I'm not worried, but it's probably better this way. Normally, my grandfather would command, but he was gravely injured and might not make it." Gothmog pouted, momentarily sad.

The maiden was surprised to see such grief in his eyes. However, she was not about to give up, "Will you ever let me go? I will not be put into a cage, even if it's a beautiful one." She spoke in a cold voice. She didn't belong here, amongst Orcs, in a fallen city. She had to find her people.

The lieutenant smiled to her, suddenly happy again, "It'll depend of what news come from Mordor. Until then, take some time to rest, to heal up. Do not pester me with your freedom. You've got to understand us Orcs. The more you'll resist, the more I'll want you. I can't afford to get too attached, so do us both a favour and be a good girl." He chuckled as he patted her blonde head.

She wanted to retort, but a knock was heard upon the door.

A pair of crooked soldiers came in after the lieutenant told them to enter. They had brought numerous gowns as well as numerous other items including a hairbrush and a hand mirror.

The two left everything on the dresser close to the bed, knowing very well their leader had a hard time walking around. The grunts were soon dismissed without thanks.

"See? You've got your dresses now." Gothmog smiled as he nuzzled the woman's soft neck.

Éowyn inquired whether there was something she could wear to bed, but they found no such garment in the pile, much to her dismay.

"Guess you'll have to sleep naked. What a shame." The Orc snickered before he started combing her blonde hair gently. She thought it was rather strange, but she let him do as he pleased, feeling like a doll a child would care for. His touch was soft, gentle.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, rarely letting anyone care for her like such, "Why are you keeping me?" She whispered calmly, feeling the monster's claws in her hair as he rested his deformed head upon her nape.

"I like company. In fact, all Orcs do. Especially the company of beautiful women. Too bad most are afraid and don't want to be around us." He purred, inhaling her scent, so enticing he nearly drooled on her. His kin hated being lonely. They were very sociable beings although perhaps not the friendliest. The reluctance other people showed towards them disappointed him greatly. He wished for better times, so did many of his soldiers. This victory here would definitely help cement their rightful place in this world, but now most worried the Dark Lord would raze the rest of Arda.

What would they do once everybody was dead? A whole world populated only by Orcs would be boring. They all loved diversity and dreaded they would have no enemies to fight in the near future.

"While you're at it, could you help me braid my hair?" Éowyn inquired, regretting she could not use both her arms. She hated having to rely on anyone. She had no choice but to tress her long hair before going to bed lest it would take hours untangling it the next day. Keeping such beautiful locks required a lot of patience and care.

The Orc was happy to oblige. She first attempted to work with him, both of them having one hand, but this proved mostly ineffective.

Gothmog soon pressed her head to his chest so his incapacitated arm could reach her hair. His movements with it might have been limited, but it still worked. It wasn't long before he had secured all of the maiden's blonde curls. He was glad he knew how to do braids. Constantly helping his twin sister out with her hair when they were younger finally paid off.

Éowyn felt his heart pounding against her face as she nuzzled his strong chest. Pressed against his lumps, discerning them easily through his soft shirt. It wasn't as bad as she had thought and thus hugged him closely once he was done with the braid.

The two then prepared to go to sleep. Just as taking a bath with an Orc had been strange, having to share a bed with one was also rather peculiar. Éowyn braced herself for what would be coming next. Exhausted, she dreaded many more hours of incessant mating with this ugly monster, fearing he would pleasure her until she completely lost her mind to this lust. She had to be strong, but she felt like she was slipping.

Yet, the Orc lieutenant simply laid beside her, wrapping himself underneath the covers with a satisfied sight.

The woman shifted nervously, glancing upon his deformed face. She swallowed hard, "That's it?" She exhaled, incredulous and confused.

Gothmog grumbled a bit, fixating his blue and amber gaze upon her, "What do you mean? Oh, did you want more? Well, I'm really tired right now, but if you insist, I'll make an effort just for you." He softly trailed his claws upon her breasts.

Éowyn shivered, "No, no, it's nothing. Let's sleep."

The Orc grumbled, rolling over and snuggling himself comfortably against his pillow, "I promise I'll take very good care of you tomorrow." He purred, already half-asleep.

The maiden shivered a bit. Much to her shame, she almost looked forward to it. Still, she was thankful for this moment of respite.


	3. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, all good things must come to an end.

A whole week had passed. Éowyn still regularly voiced her distaste for being detained, but also her approval for good sex. Her fractured bone had healed and she made a full recovery of her fatigue and other injuries. She was well treated, well dressed, and well fed too. She still dearly hoped to leave someday, but enjoyed the amazing time spent in the lieutenant's arms nonetheless. Both of them being intimate regularly. He bred her in so many ways and positions she would have never thought of. She loved every moment of it.

Gothmog was thankful for the maiden's company. She took him away from his constant worries. He could forget everything when he was with her. Numerous messengers had been dispatched to Mordor, but none came back. No news, nothing. While he enjoyed the calm after the war, this was entirely abnormal. They should have planned another assault. Even the Ringwraiths hadn't come back from Minas Morgul after the battle. The entire command of this vast army was up to him. His grandfather, still alive and stable, had still not awoken yet after a Man had pierced his heart with a sword. As for his father, he was still too distraught by the event, too saddened to give even the slightest order. The heavy burden of leadership fell upon the lieutenant's shoulders.

Despite all this, his troubles waned away when Éowyn pleasured him. After a long, strenuous night, his soldiers, just as confused as he was now, persistently asking for directions, her affection was much welcomed. Her mouth and hands all over him in lascivious caresses. She had learned how to make him melt.

She no longer felt repulsed by his appearance. Quite the contrary, she found him rather beautiful, and happily nuzzled his deformed body. The maiden moaned with unabated carnality. This pleasure had turned her well-behaved, reserved self into a lecherous love toy.

She busied herself upon his shaft, trailing her tongue upon its numerous lumps while working it into her palms. She could take all of him into her mouth now, safe for the bulging knot, which was far too wide for her jaw. She burned in shameless passion as she felt him down her throat. Swallowing and suckling hard around his length. She slurped hungrily, eager for his release, as she held his bicoloured gaze.

She loved to see how happy she made him, how his eyes would roll under his lids when he came in her mouth. She drank every drop with delight, caressing her sex and rear with both hands while doing so. She longed to feel him inside and fingered both her holes fervently, stretching herself so she could accommodate him easily.

Climbing onto the bed on all fours, she raised her hips, giving a lewd and inviting display. She waited for the Orc to mount her with bated breath.

"Mmh, I wonder which one." Gothmog purred as he tapped his heavy shaft upon her rear entrance before rubbing it between her dripping folds. He slowly popped the large, pustulent head inside.

Éowyn moaned as she felt his hot member stretch her wetness and squirmed.

The Orc pulled out soon after, "Mmh, no, I think my lovely maiden would much prefer it inside her pretty ass, wouldn't she?" He growled amorously as he pressed his meaty erection between her cheeks.

The woman whimpered as saliva dripped from her parted lips. She rocked her hips, eager to feel him deeper within.

He was right, this is definitely what she wanted. A newfound pleasure she surely wasn't about to refuse. It didn't matter if he was a monster, nobody had to know.

Stretched so widely around him, feeling every lumps pushed inside of her rear. Éowyn moaned and it wasn't long before the lieutenant's thrusts became fast and powerful.

"You love being taken by an Orc, don't you, beautiful?" Gothmog purred at he was ravaging her rear, squeezing her buttocks with his hand, his claws digging in her white flesh.

Éowyn grunted, meeting his hard shoves. Yes, it felt good and she thoroughly enjoyed it, yet she would not say a word. He'd have to insist. Biting her lower lip with a coy smile, she looked at him from the corner of her blue eyes. Waiting for his command.

Her silence amused him, he pushed her down harder onto the bed, rutting into her with total abandon, "What? Too shy to admit it?" He chuckled darkly as he instantly stopped. His entire shaft buried deep within her, knot and all.

Éowyn moaned, struggling to move against him, but he held her firmly. This was tortuous, she wanted more and she wanted it now.

The Orc purred as he caressed her, loving to see just how aroused she was, just how much she desired this. He rubbed his calloused fingers against her sweet spot and she instantly began to wreathe and tremble underneath him, "Go on, my lovely, tell me how good you feel. Do you want more? Do you want me to breed you like a beast?"

"Yes, make me your whore! It feels so good. I love it." She screamed as she came hard, spilling herself against his palm. Her body clenching around the meaty shaft so deep inside her gut.

Gothmog snickered before giving her bottom a sharp spank and resuming his pace as her orgasm died down, "Such language! I ought to correct you." He had taken her relentlessly over the course of the week, her rear was now entirely accustomed to his size. It didn't take much for him to knot her and she absolutely loved it. All those bumps and lumps, so much texture. The large, bulbous base going in and out of her. There was nothing more blissful than this feeling.

Her body stretched to its limit around him. She moaned lewdly, voicing her approval, encouraging him to take her harder. She fingered her sex vigorously, four digits pressed into her eager wetness as the Orc sodomized her. She felt entirely perverted and she was aroused by it. Enslaved to a wanton desire, she would do anything for him.

As Gothmog reached his peak deep inside, her stomach swelled and she came yet again as well. Still, she begged for more, desperate to be filled until it became painful, longing to be ruined.

The lieutenant was happy to oblige. He would fulfil all of her desires. Indefatigable as he was, he could go on and on, mating all day long. He kept ravaging her for hours on end, coming inside of her every time. Plenty of semen continuously gushed out of her rear with each shove.

Éowyn moaned and screamed, climaxing almost continuously from being taken with such strength, from being so perfectly full. Her rear had become numb, so overly stimulated, but still she implored the Orc not to stop, "Please. More. Use me. Abuse me." The maiden panted, now laying down onto the mattress despite her painfully swollen stomach.

The strong lieutenant over her still so relentless, grunting and slobbering like an animal. His entire weight pressing her down as his crippled arm was wrapped around her chest, caressing her breasts. Massaging them, tugging and teasing her pink nipples. She no longer needed to finger herself for she would come simply from being rocked so hard against him. Her sex gushing with torrents of juices every time.

The Orc's deformed hips slamming against her bouncy bottom continuously. Enjoying just how tight and hot it was. His whole length squeezed hard, pressed deeply to the hilt.

Éowyn lost track of time. Subjugated by this tremendous lust, it was like she no longer had control of her actions. With both hands, she held her rear spread wide for the monster to sodomize her deeper, harder. This feeling was beyond pleasure. She was completely enraptured, unaware of anything else. She couldn't understand why this was happening every time she laid with him. Everything about this Orc was enticing. His scent, his voice, his look. She was addicted to him. Like he had some potent pheromones that instantly transformed her from a well-mannered, prude lady to a complete animal in heat.

Éowyn eventually became unresponsive. After such a lengthy session, she had no more strength in her and lain barely conscious upon the mattress.

Gothmog sighed in pleasure as he came one last time inside of her flushed bottom. She really had pushed herself to the limit for him and he had thoroughly enjoyed every second of it. Pulling out slowly, her ass momentarily created a lovely rosebud due to the abnormal shape of his member. They were instantly emptied of all the semen filling them. He licked his crooked lips at the beautiful sight. There was nothing quite like a well-abused woman laying in complete submission after being bred for hours.

Despite being nearly senseless, Éowyn moaned softly as the pain in her stomach subsided. She soon felt the Orc's hot, slightly abrasive tongue pressed between her cheeks.

He gently, slowly licked her gaping rear lovingly.

The maiden gasped every time she would feel it coil inside of her, slurping earnestly. It felt heavenly, soothing her ache away as clawed fingers gently glided over her pale back. She shivered in delight, urging the Orc to indulge her some more with his mouth. She blushed at her own debauchery. Enjoying such a perverted thing. He eventually trailed soft kisses along her spine, all the way up to her nape, and they fell asleep together.

○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○

When Éowyn awoke again, all alone this time, it was still morning. She rubbed her eyes, tired and sore. Shivering slightly, she wrapped herself underneath the blankets as she heard muffled voices outside the room. Although she could not understand the Orcs' language, the conversation seemed rather agitated. She dearly hoped it wasn't bad news for Gothmog. She waited and waited, truly wondering what they talked about. There were so many voices, it was difficult to distinguish anything, but everyone sounded riled up.

After a long moment, the lieutenant finally came back into the room, seeming entirely lost.

She eyed him in confusion, searching her words for a second. She never thought she would have seen him so distressed, "What's the matter? What happened?" She inquired, truly worried.

Gothmog just stared at her for a while, visibly overwhelmed, "We... we just got news from Mordor."

Éowyn's stomach sank at his words. Surely they were going to war again, the remaining Men would be slaughtered. Wherever they chose to hide, the armies would find them and finish them off. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and trembled a bit, barely daring to speak anymore, "... and?" Her voice was but a whisper now.

The Orc rubbed his head in confusion, stammering as he looked around, "Well, it seems that... well... our Master was vanquished." He cleared his throat, even this news was too much for him to fully grasp yet.

Éowyn's eyes grew wider. This couldn't be true, "He is dead? How?

"No one really knows. A message arrived just now, even in Mordor they have no idea what happened. There are crazy rumours of halflings infiltrating our ranks. The Ring of Power was cast back from whence it came and Barad-dûr collapsed. We lost many soldiers and those that survived are completely at lost." Gothmog shook his head in disbelief. Could the One Ring really had passed right under everyone's nose? He didn't want to believe it, but the proof was almost before his eyes.

Out the window he could see Mordor, so close yet so far. Mount Doom had exploded into an enormous eruption, spewing fire everywhere. The noise had woken him up and he was surprised the woman had managed to sleep through it. Something very serious had happened, it was obvious. Then his soldiers came to get him and announced their Master's demise. Had he returned to the Morannon after the battle, he would have probably died since it was one of the many structures that had reportedly collapsed.

The maiden sat up, feeling just as confused, but almost relieved as well, "If the Dark Lord is no more, then who commands the Orcs?" It was certain they couldn't remain leaderless for long. Maybe her companion here had just been promoted.

"Nobody. Well, most clans will probably rally to my grandfather once he's back on his feet." The Orc sighed. It was more a matter of if he was ever back on his feet. Things still looked rather grim for him.

Éowyn shivered, suddenly uneasy. Truly, it wouldn't change much that Sauron had been destroyed. Another tyrant might replace him and Mankind would be exterminated.

Gothmog came to sit by her side, "Do not worry. He let Men repopulate Laketown after the Battle of the Five Armies and even let the Elves keep their kingdom in Mirkwood. I'm sure, if your people settle somewhere again, he will let them live if they accept to treat with us."

The maiden swallowed hard at his words. Laketown? Mirkwood? This was all too familiar, "Wait, you're not... the grandson of Azog the Defiler, are you?" She stared at him with terror and her stomach became tied when the Orc nodded, seemingly very proud of his ancestry.

Éowyn breathed deep. If there was one with a bad reputation, it was Azog. A cunning and bloodthirsty monster. Everyone knew him. Ever since Erebor had fallen to him, news of his exploits and conquests travelled far and wide. She couldn't believe she was in the company of one of his descendants. An Orc prince, a commander just like him. She truly wondered if she could believe his words. That her people might be allowed to rebuild their life.

"We might even be neighbours." Gothmog chuckled, trying to regain his composure after such shocking revelations, "It seems like I'll end up keeping this beautiful city." He kissed his lovely pet's forehead before tucking her back to bed, "You ought to get some rest now. I'll be joining you soon." The Orc purred before leaving the room once again.

Éowyn shifted a bit underneath the covers. What a strange turn of events. Although she was really tired, it took a long moment before she managed to fall asleep again.

○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○

The next day, Gothmog beckoned Éowyn to accompany him. He had given her soldier's clothes. A long dark red tunic, a pair of trousers, and a ringmail shirt. She thought he would bring her for a ride somewhere or that they were going to train with weapons. Probably an Orcish activity of some kind, at the very least. This puzzled her greatly, but she followed the lieutenant through the whole white city, all the way down the gate. It took them a long time to reach it due to his crippled leg, but she enjoyed the pleasant, slow walk.

Once outside, there was a saddled horse waiting, somewhat nervous. Bagged clothes and food were strapped upon its back, all the necessary for travelling.

"This is a gift for you." Gothmog forced himself to smile as he patted the beast's mane, "It's a terrible gift because you're going to leave me now, but I understand that you cannot stay here. I hope you can find your people again. Informants say they have spotted groups of Men hiding in Hornburg. I'd try there first if I were you." The Orc pouted. He was sad to let her go, but he had no choice. Numerous women had been by his side over the years, he always had to part with them at some point. They were mortal, he could not allow himself to fall for them. The hurt of losing someone he loved would be unbearable. He would only keep a fond memory of this beautiful, fearless shieldmaiden of Rohan in his heart. There would be another pretty blonde to replace her someday. This was the price for loving humans.

Éowyn's jaw dropped at his words. She was free. How strange, now she almost didn't want to leave. She focused her thoughts on her people, her brother. She had to leave, she had to find them again. She belonged with her kin, not with Orcs. No one would ever know she had enjoyed mating with one. She'd have time to come up with a story of how she survived while searching for the remaining Rohirrim. However, she hugged the lieutenant tightly, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck, "Thank you." She whispered, trying not to become too emotional.

He returned her embrace and kissed her deeply one last time before she left him to mount her horse, "I wish you the best of luck." Gothmog smiled although bitterness gained him.

The maiden nodded before riding off into the sunrise. Long did he stand by the gate, watching her until she had completely disappeared by the horizon. Although he knew this was for the best, a great sorrow filled his mind. He already missed her. He would be lonely and cold in his bed today. They had not spent a long time together and yet he loved her dearly.

The Orc sighed as he slowly limped back inside the white city. Deep inside his heart, he hoped he would get to see his fair lady again someday.


End file.
